Ottanjoubi Omedetou, Tsunade!
by danDogoier
Summary: Special fict for Tsunade's Birthday!/"I-ini untukku?"/"Maaf hanya itu yang bisa kubelikan."/"Arigatou!"/RnR Please!/Chap II is UPDATE/ Side story selesai dibuat. Special for Patto-senpai, enjoy read minna-san!
1. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tsunade!

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Story : **DanDogoier**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast :

**Tsunade Senju**

**Dan Kato**

**.**

**.**

**Genre** : Romance

Note :

_"Italic"_ : Flashback, mind-talking, istilah gahul

"biasa' : umum

.

Enjoy ... ^^

.

.

Hiruk pikuk Universitas Konoha menyambut kedatangan gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti memasuki kampus yang menjadi tempatnya belajar setengah tahun ini. Baru saja ia memasuki gerbang kampusnya, tatapan penuh cela dan hinaan dilayangkan oleh Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi lain. Ia tetap meneguhkan wajahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya bahkan ia sudah kebal dengan cacian dan makian yang ia terima. Tsunade Namizu, yang akrab dipanggil Tsunade itu berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kurang mampu. Ia masuk universitas ini pun karena beasiswa. Wajar saja, karena Universitas Konoha hanya diperuntukkan bagi siswa dan siswi yang lulus dengan nilai gemilang, plus bagi orang tuanya yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di Jepang. Tsunade dan beberapa orang temannya yang lulus dengan beasiswa hanya mampu mengurut dada.

Dan Kato, seorang bintang kampus yang tak kalah tenarnya dengan Uchiha Izuna dan Namikaze Hirato. Kekayaan yang melimpah ruah. Karisma yang menguar dari tubuh tegapnya. Dan satu lagi, pesona yang tak mampu dilewatkan para gadis, senyumannya. Sayang ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan berjalan pelan menuju kelas mata kuliah berikutnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok bersurai keemasan yang melintas didepannya. Senyumnya merekah seketika. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

"Tsunade-_chan_, ohayou!" Sapa Dan ramah,

"Ohayou Dan-_kun_!" Nah kalian tahu bukan siapa seseorang itu? Yap, dialah seseorang yang kini menjalin kasih dengan idola kita, Dan Kato. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan 2 bulan.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_"Ah, gomenasai. Aku tak melihatmu." Ujar Dan ramah pada sang korban yang tak sengaja ia senggol itu._

_"Makanya _gunain_ tuh mata buat lihat jalan. Jangan _cuman_ buat liatin sms!" Balas Tsunade sengit yang tak terima pada Dan. Arashi hanya menatap temannya lalu menarik Tsunade pergi._

_"Ayo Tsunade kita sebaiknya menyingkir, ia anak salah satu pemilik Universitas ini. Aku tak ingin kita punya masalah dengan mereka. Ayo Tsunade!" Arashi menarik Tsunade yang masih menatap tajam Dan yang sedang kikuk._

_"Huh awas saja kau! Mentang-mentang ayahmu seorang pemilik Universitas i…." selebihnya tak didengar Dan karena Arashi sudah menarik Tsunade menjauh dari Dan._

_Dan memandang Tsunade yang tampaknya sedang memarahi Arashi. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak keras. Memandang Tsunade dari jarak seperti ini membuatnya merasakan keanehan lain. Ia merasa dadanya sesak, tapi sesak yang menyenangkan atau bisa dibilang mengharukan. Ia menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Gadis yang menarik pikirnya._

_Sementara kita tengok sedikit Tsunade yang kini memarahi Arashi yang tengah menunduk._

_"Aku kan belum selesai memarahinya Arashi! Seenaknya saja ia. Uu~h dasar orang kaya!" Maki Tsunade entah pada Arashi atau Dan. Sejujurnya tadi ia sampai tak bisa menelan ludah ketika bersibobrok dengan iris keabuan Dan yang menatapnya lembut. Hei apa yang kau pikirkan makinya pada diri sendiri. Ia menggeleng pelan merasakan sesak yang aneh pada rongga dadanya. Tsunade tersadar dari lamunannya, ia tak ingin membuat Arashi curiga. Ia lalu menarik Arashi menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Arashi hanya pasrah ditarik oleh sahabat kecilnya ini._

_Hari-hari berikutnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman bagi jantung Tsunade. Pasalnya ia selalu bertemu dengan Dan di mana saja kecuali toilet tentu saja. Jantungnya selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan selalu melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Arrrggghhh aku bisa gila! Batin Tsunade. Sama halnya dengan Dan. Sesak dan degup jantung serta rasa senang yang membuncah ketika melihat Tsunade lewat lalu rasa kecewa yang berlebihan–bilang aja cemburu–ketika melihat Tsunade yang selalu jalan berdua dan tampak sangat akrab dengan Arashi._

_Kini Dan memberanikan diri menghadapi si Judes, Tsunade. Ia mendekati Tsunade yang sedang embaca buku di perpustakaan._

_"Um, maafkan aku waktu itu ya? Oh iya kita belum berkenalan, aku Dan Kato. Kau?" Ujar Dan yang kini duduk tepat di samping Tsunade sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tsunade hanya melirik sebentar, berekspresi datar padahal dalam hatinya dag dig dug DUAR. Tangannya terjulur menyambut tangan Dan, tak enak membiarkan Dan mengulurkan tangannya selama SEPULUH MENIT._

_"Ya ya, ku maafkan kau. Aku Tsunade Namizu." Sapaan ramah Dan dibalas suara dengus dan ketusan Tsunade. Walau ia berkata seperti itu ia belum bisa memaafkan Dan dari dalam hati kecilnya karena telah membuatnya DEG-DEG'AN ! Wahaha Tsunade-Tsunade …_

_Sejak saat itu Dan serta Tsunade menjadi akrab. Walau Tsunade lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Arashi sebagai sahabat. Dan kini hingga mereka dikabarkan menjalin hubungan. Khikhikhi…_

_**.**_

**Flashback off**

**.**

Tsunade hanya tersenyum dengan mata menyipit melihat Dan menghampirinya. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke kelas mereka berikutnya bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tak terasa jam kuliah sudah selesai. Sepertinya para dosen bosan juga jika selalu member tugas-tugas pada muridnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari ruangan meregangkan badan mereka sedikit lalu segera berlarian keluar kelas. Begitu pula pasangan kita hari ini, Tsunade serta Dan. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Tatapan tajam menusuk lagi-lagi didapatkan Tsunade dari mahasiswi lain di sana. Dan hanya menuruhnya untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang,

"Tsunade-_chan_, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Gomen, aku ada urusan sedikit. Kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan?" Ujar Dan pada Tsunade yang menatapnya heran. _Ini kali ke 9 ia selalu berkelid dariku ketika pulang, apa jangan-jangan…._ Beberapa pikiran _negative_ hinggap di kepala cerdas Tsunade. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menggangguk.

"Tak apa Dan-_kun_, semoga urusanmu berjalan dengan baik. Jaa!" ujar Tsunade lalu menghampiri Arashi yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut oranye.

Dan memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan sendu. _Gomen Tsunade-chan, bersabarlah semuanya akan lengkap esok hari!_ Kemudian Dan memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju pusat kota. Ketika Tsunade tak lagi meliat mobil Dan, hatinya mendadak bertanya-tanya, _apa yang terjadi padanya?_.

Hari beranjak sore, Dan tak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak tadi siang. Tsunade menghela nafas, diutak-atiknya ponsel Blackberry yang dibelikan Dan sebulan yang lalu. Ia mengecek pembaharuan Dan setiap menit tapi tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas lagi. _Sebaiknya aku mandi,_ pikirnya bosan. Dan menyeka keringatnya, ia sangat lelah ya lelah sekali malah. Ia melayani pengunjung wanita sebanyak dua puluh enam orang! Bayangkan itu, ia harus bolak balik melayani pengunjung yang dengan SENGAJA sekali lagi Dan tekankan, SENGAJA! Datang sendiri tanpa teman. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengecek ponselnya, _22 messages 14 missed call, dari Tsunade?_ Ia mengernyit, Tsunade menghubunginya empat belas kali? O eM Gi ! Jika sudah seperti ini Tsunade pasti tak mau berbicara dengannya. Ia lalu menekan tombol _call _setelah mencari nomor Tsunade.

_Fu de pen FUFU  
Furueru FUFU  
Hajimete kimi e no GREETING CA_-

Tsunade yang baru saja selesai mandi mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. DIlihatnya tulisan _Dan-kun is calling_ yang segera diangkat oleh Tsunade.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Tsunade-_chan_?" Tanya Dan polos di sana.

"Kau bilang ada apa hah? Sejak tadi aku menghubungi tapi kau tak mengangkatnya juga! Ada apa sih sebenarnya hah?" Tanya Tsunade berpi-api pada Dan yang tampak meringis dari kejauhan.

"Go-gomen tadi aku ha-" Belum selesai Dan menjelaskan, Tsunade dengan kejamnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan hanya bisa merengut, ini akibatnya jika ia tak menghubungi Tsunade. Ha~h tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Keesokan harinya Dan Kato tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Jelas ini membuat Tsunade resah, jangan-jangan Dan… ah tidak mungkin Dan seperti itu, tapi bisa saja kan? Baru saja Tsunade akan memasuk gerbang kampusnya sebelum sepasang tangan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Tsunade yang tanggap segera menyikut perut si Penculik.

"Aa~ww kau memang jagoan Tsunade-_chan_!" Tampaklah Dan yang tengah meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Tsunade kaget, ternyata ia menyikut kekasihnya sendiri.

"Go-gomen, kau baik-baik saja Dan-_kun_?" Tanya Tsunade panik.

"Aa, daijobu Tsunade-_chan_. Um aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah tempat padamu, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Dan pada Tsunade.

"Tempat apa?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekelilingnya.

"Ada, _sesuatu_ lah #plak# ayo kita segera berangkat." Ajak Dan sambil menarik tangan Tsunade menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Su-sugoii! Dari mana kau tahu tempat yang sehebat ini! Ini luar biasa!" Tsunade tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum memandangi pemandangan sekelilingnya.

"Haha, relasi. Mereka yang memberitahuku tempat ini. Um aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Dan sambil mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaket birunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda. Diserahkannya pada Tsunade.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade memperhatikan kotak kecil di genggamannya ini.

"Buka saja," balas Dan pada Tsunade yang sibuk dengan kotak itu.

"I-ini? Cincin?" Tsunade tergagap, Dan memberinya sebuah cincin emas putih yang dilihatnya di etalase waktu itu.

"Um, ya aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Jadi ya aku belikan." Balas Dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya tak gatal itu,

"Kau membelinya untukku? Ah untuk membeli cincin seperti ini pasti mu-" Tsunade belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sudah dipotong oleh Dan,

"Untuk yang ini aku membelinya dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!" Balas Dan sedikit keras.

"Dengan hasil kerjamu? Jadi selama ini kau tak pernah mengantarku pulang hanya untuk bekerja?" Tanya Tsunade tak percaya. Dan hanya berpose kikuk ditanyai seperti itu.

"Ottanjoubi omedetou Tsunade-_chan_! Untuk yang satu ini aku tak ingin menggunakan uang ayahku, karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Dan sembari mencium kening gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku? Arigatou Dan-_kun_." Ujar Tsunade memeluk Dan.

"Douita, Tsunade-_chan_." Balas Dan.

Diulang tahunnya yang ke 21 ini merupakan ulang tahun terindah Tsunade. Ia tak menyangka, pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu mencintainya. Ah tambah sayang deh sama Dan-kun. Mereka berpelukan sampai sore menjelang. Akhirnya Dan serta Tsunade memandang matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Tautan tangan mereka seakan tak pernah terlepas. Semoga kalian berbahagia ne Tsunade…

**_._**

**_._**

**_Omake_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Jadi, Tsunade Namizu anak kami?"

"Ya itu benar, sesuai data yang diberikan serta tes DNA yang kami lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami permisi,"

**.**

**.**

**Nantikan Sekuelnya!**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hiyahh ! Saya mempersembahkan fict ini untuk Tsunade-baasan #plak! oh okehh saya rasaa cuman ini yang mw saya sampaikan ... oh satu lagi, Ottanjoubi Tsunade-baasan #kabur


	2. Side Story : Cincin

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Story : **DanDogoier**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast :

**Tsunade Senju**

**Dan Kato**

**.**

**.**

**Genre** : Romance

Note :

_"Italic"_ : Flashback, mind-talking, istilah gahul

"biasa' : umum

.

Enjoy ... ^^

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Tsunade-_chan_ berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha Mall. Sejujurnya aku paling anti jika diminta masuk ke sebuah tempat ramai. Aku lebih suka tempat yang sepi dan sejuk. Kalau bukan permintaan kaa-_san_, mungkin aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kalian pasti bingung bukan kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena aku kemari untuk mengambil pesanan cincin pernikahan adikku, Minato Namikaze. Kenapa Namikaze? Karena ia ikut tou-_san_, sedangkan aku mengikuti kaa-_san_. Aku mengajak Tsunade-_chan_ ikut. _Agar tidak bosan_ pikirku. Kami tiba di toko perhiasan langganan kaa-san, _Moon Jewelry_. Perhiasan di sini memiliki kualitas yang tak diragukan lagi, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubahas. Tsunade-_chan_ melihat-lihat ke _desk_ yang berisikan perhiasan berupa cincin. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan salah satunya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, ternyata ia melihat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sedikit ukiran rumit dengan sebuah kristal biru ditengahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk cincin yang disukainya.

"Ya, sangat cantik." Jawabnya polos.

"Apa kau ingin memilikinya? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Balasku.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya. Lagipula kau bisa membeli yang lebih bagus dari ini dengan uangmu. Apa kau sudah mengambil cincinnya?" Tsunade-_chan_ mengalihkan pembicaarannya, aku tahu itu, ia tak suka jika aku mulai menghamburkan uang.

"Sudah, kau mau pulang langsung?" Tanyaku balik.

"Pulang, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Sarutobi-_sensei_. Sensei itu maunya apa sih." Aku tertawa kecil melihat rutukan Tsunade. Tsunade mendahuluiku. Aku lalu menghampiri petugas di sana dan berbisik. Ia mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang aku bisikkan tadi.

Aku mengantar Tsunade sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum aku melajukan mobil yang baru dibelikan kaa-san. Aku bersiul-siul dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Ada sebuah pesan dari Arashi. Aku tersenyum membaca apa yang ia tulis. Aku dapat pekerjaan! Dan sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan membelikan Tsunade cincin itu dengan uangku sendiri! Lagipula ulang tahun Tsunade-_chan_ sudah dekat.

* * *

_Author's Note :_

Ini dia side story yang saya janjikan, tapi saya menyatukannya dengan cerita utama. Saya harap side story ini bisa menghibur senpai sekalian. Saya hanya anak SMP labil yang masih baru dalam per-fanfict-an. Saya mohon bantuan senpai sekalian untuk setidaknya memberi saran pada saya tentang kekurangan dan kesalahan di fict saya ini. Oke segitu aja dari saya, side story ini saya persembahkan untuk Patto-_senpai_ dan Guest, yang dengan senang hati merepiu cerita saya. Selamat membaca **Patto**-_senpai_ dan **Guest**-_san_ yang tanpa nama ini


End file.
